Buddy Meme
by SisterWicked
Summary: A second newly-made meme, I seem to be making a lot of these lately.. Oh well, I hope you like them! LUCKY, Standard warnings apply, and as always, DO NOT fave/alert list me without commenting. Enjoy!


Buddy Meme:  
1. Get a buddy to pick 10 letters.  
2. Have another buddy pick a word starting with each letter.  
3. Pick one pairing.  
4 Keep responses under 1000 words.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

B - Book: "...The soft lights and bare skin were en..entick.."

"Enticing. Take your time, you're doing just _fine_."

"..Enticing, and he r..reached for his lover with a smile. Gathering the other to himself, he bent down to kiss their se..sen.."

"Sensual. Just sound it out, Tyki."

Golden eyes regarded him narrowly, their owner scowling as he sat aside the novel he'd been holding. "Lavi, I fail to see how this is in the least bit helpful."

"It's easier with familiar words. And trust me, it's _very_ helpful.. That's enough for now though. Why doncha' come here and see if we can work on your pronounciation?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C - Crown: "One hundred!"

The man at the podium gave the redhead an incredulous look before bringing his hammer down solidly in the ensuing silence. "Sold, to the young gentleman with the eyepatch. Next, we have a fine catch, a banker by trade.."

Ignoring the auctioneer's intrusive sales pitch, Lavi stepped forward to claim his 'prize' for the evening. "Well? Don't just stand there gawping like an idiot, let's go."

The brunette raised an eyebrow questioningly, but donned his tophat in readiness to follow. "What are you doing here, boy? You're exceedingly conspicuous in the presence of so many of the fairer sex.." He smirked at the other's sudden flush, making his way through the crowd of bustles and hoopskirts with easy grace. "Were you merely feeling charitable, then? I don't think anyone else has had even half so much bid for them.."

The Exorcist growled warningly, ducking into a convinient alley before whirling to face the surprised man. "What were _you_ doing up there? If I'd waited ten more seconds, you'd be trailing off after some floozy! Is this your idea of fun, Tyki?" He gripped the man's arm suddenly, his hold just shy of painful. "I told you once, _I don't share._"

Shaking his head, Tyki laughed softly. "It's only a gentleman's auction, Lavi.. I highly doubt that ladies of ill repute would go to the trouble or expense of _paying_ for the type of attentions you're implying." Stepping closer, he urged the redhead's back to the wall, his smile turning lecherous as he bent his head. "Besides that, you don't need to pay for the evenings I spend with you.. Is your Order footing the bill?"

Lavi scoffed loudly, his face annoyed despite his rising blush. "No, it's my own money. Anyway, let's get out of here, it stinks-"

The older man cut him off with a bruising kiss, the hand not being held by the Exorcist sliding lower than was strictly proper as he hummed. Leaning back, he smiled at the other's stunned expression. "Of course, Lovely.. I trust you've taken the time to procure more _fitting_ accomidations for the night?"

The redhead nodded blearily, gesturing toward the street. "Yeah.. But it's a little on the cheap side, since I pretty much kept hold of as much as I could, just in case.." He pushed away from the stone, his lips curving upward as he pulled the older man in for a slower kiss. "Come on, let's see if you're worth the expense, huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

G - Gentle: "I _told_ you I'm fine, Tyki.. Can't you just-"

The brunette shook his head firmly, hands pressed lightly against the Exorcist's lifted hips. "You most certainly are _not_ fine, Lovely.. Even this may be too much too soon."

Lavi scowled up at him despite the lingering ache in his knee, refusing to admit that the older man could be right. "It's been a week, dammit! I swear to God I'm going to tie you up if you don't.. _Oooh.._ Oh, _fuck_ yes.."

Tyki smiled in satisfaction, rocking his hips meaningfully. "Is this still not to your liking, Lavi..? You're not the only one who's been waiting, you know."

The boy's reply was something that almost sounded like English, but his meaning was clear to the brunette currently nestled between his bare thighs. "I thought so.. Now, let's see if kissing it better applies to the whole body, yes?"

Later that night, Lavi promised himself that while he would make every attempt to keep himself from injury, sometimes an accident here and there could be considered a _very_ good thing when one's nurse had such pleasant means of healing at his disposal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

H - Honesty: "You didn't have to say it like that!"

Tyki winced at his lover's indignant face, wondering if the couch would be any more comfortable than he remembered. "I thought you wanted me to tell the truth, Lovely.. So I did. Why did you ask if you were only going to be angry at me?"

Logic failed to placate the boy. "You knew what I meant! You could have just said it was good or bad, you didn't have to give the details!"

Closing his eyes, the brunette sighed. "It isn't that simple, Lavi.. Saying it was one or the other is far too general. I thought you might want to know why I thought so." Attempting a smile, he eyed his lover closely, noting his slight blush. "Would it help if I said you're much better at it now? It was only a matter of learning what to do about your teeth.."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I - Insult: "You look like a simpleminded pirate."

"Well.. You have girly hair."

"And you have an inordinantly round and feminine backside."

"...You like it."

"Indeed I do, Lovely.. I'd like it much better if it were within touching distance, however."

In retrospect, Lavi thought that maybe they should fight more often, especially when the older man seemed so fond of the eventual reconcilliation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

K - Kilogram: "Oh my _God!_"

Living with his often volitile lover had made Tyki largely immune to startlement, but when the redhead's exclamations came during a seemingly normal trip to the bathroom, he took notice. "Lovely..? Are you all right in there..?" Concern for his significant other's privacy made him halt at the closed door, but the continued vituperations left him wondering if perhaps he should overlook the proper response in this instance.

The Exorcist grew ominously silent, then began to mutter almost too quietly to be heard. "Gotta be wrong.. No way have I gained... Gotta be all the eating out. _Tyki!_"

The man jumped at his sudden yell, clearing his throat nervously as the door flew open with a crash. "Yes, dear..?" He blinked at the half-dressed boy in surprise, his eyes lingering over the exposed length of his legs. "Is something the matter..?"

The boy ignored his scrutiny, stalking past him with a growl. "From now on, we're eating at home. And I'm not leaving the house. Ever." He jerked open the wardrobe, muttering a garbled repetition of the words he'd spoken in the bathroom as he rummaged quickly through their clothes. Yanking out a pair of pajamas, he stepped into them with an awkward stagger, tying the drawstring with jerky movements as he continued to rant. "And _I'll_ make the grocery lists, got it? No more of that.. Heavy stuff you get."

Drawing on years of learning and experience, the brunette nodded rapidly. "Absolutely, Lovely.. That would be simply marvelous." Eyeing the Exorcist closely, he smiled. "Going back to bed, Lavi? Would you care for a bit of company..?"

The redhead stared at him blankly for all of a minute, then shook his head. "No. If you come with me there'll be touching, and naked.. No way. I'm not taking anything off until.." He faltered, flushing brightly. "Nevermind. Just.. Leave me alone for a while." And with that, he buried himself beneath the blankets, nothing but the top of his head protruding from the thick material.

Tyki frowned, shaking his head in confused exasperation. Wondering at the cause of the dramatics, he walked to the bathroom, bending to retrieve a crumpled pair of slacks from the floor. Thinking rapidly, he glanced from the pants to the still-ensconced redhead, then forced down a giddy surge of mirth.

In light of his lover's.. Sensitivity, he thought that perhaps it would be wise to separate their clothing from now on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L - Letter: Lavi scowled again at the empty space beside him, wondering where his personal bedwarmer had gotten to so early in the morning. After so many years of waking with the older man's capable arm draped securely around his middle, he felt both chill and decidedly out-of-sorts, the unaccostomed roomyness of the bed exaggerated by his disappointment.

Giving in to a moment of utter childishness, he snatched the brunette's pillow from it's place, squeezing it to his chest as he buried his face in the familiar scent of his lover with a sigh. A faint noise drew his attention, and he glanced up distractedly, blinking in surprise at a slightly crumpled sheet of paper that had been secreted away beneath the pillow.

Sitting up, he reached out to retrieve it, smiling at the obvious scrawl of his lover's handwriting. His smile faltered as he read, his cheeks paling before turning a vivd red, his eye wide as he refolded the paper in stupified silence. Swallowing heavily, he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water with jerky movements that belied his still-present surprise.

Testing the temperature with one hand, he stepped into the tub carefully, reaching slowly for the nearby soap and washcloth. Paying close attention to the feeling of warm lather on his skin, he hummed quietly. Remembering the contents of his lover's message, he shivered, hands lingering as he rinsed himself.

No, waking alone would never be one of his favorite things, but the unpleasantness could definitely be overlooked when one took into account the benefits of being told exactly what to expect when the missing partner made his return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

R - Ricochet: "Lovely, I _said_ I was sorry! It wasn't as if I meant to hit you, I just don't have the athletic inclination-"

The redhead glared at him blearily, the look no less severe for the steak pressed firmly to his smarting eye. "Tyki, you bounced a soccer ball off two walls, a street sign, the curb and a _dog_. Then blacked my eye with it. There is no _way_ that can be coincidence."

Reminded of the spectacularness of his failure at sports, the Noah winced. "Lavi, with all of that, how could it be anything _but_ sheer chance? Everything else nonwithstanding, I couldn't have _possibly_ known that the dog would be there.."

The redhead snorted rudely, shaking his head. "Maybe not, but from now on we'll just stick to horizontal athletics, yeah?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

S - Salty: Lavi shook his head in dizzy amusement, watching the older man lick his lips. "I still don't see why you like that.. Doesn't it taste weird?"

The brunette smiled lazily, bending to lap at the Exorcist's skin. "Not especially so.. I have yet to find anything of yours to be distasteful, Lovely.. This included."

The boy squirmed when the other's quiet words sent a ticklish vibration over the sensitive flesh, laughing. "Well, I'd think it would make you awfully _thirsty_, if nothing else.. D'you think we could start over when you finish?"

Tyki nodded firmly, his lips leaving a damp path in their wake as he shifted to kiss the redhead's grinning mouth. "Most definitely. In fact, I think I'm quite done.." He smirked at the other's eager wriggles, allowing him to wrap his arms around his bare shoulders tightly. "Mmm.. I wonder though.. Is it strange that I find your tears to be attractive, Lovely? Perhaps it's the fact that they aren't from sadness that makes them appealing.."

Nuzzling fondly at the man's throat, Lavi snickered. "I like it when you're strange, Tyki.. You wouldn't be laying here naked if you were _normal_.."

The brunette hummed softly in agreement, his nose buried in the other's sweat-dampened hair. "Indeed.. Now, how about we see to _your_ appetite, hm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

T - Treasure: Tyki smiled thoughtfully as he gazed over his sleeping lover, his eyes bright as they lingered over the veritable trove of wealth to be had.

Golden skin, soft hair just a shade lighter than garnet.. And even though the useless patch covered one and an eyelid covered another, eyes the exact color of warm emeralds..

He laughed quietly at his thoughts, wondering if his lover would be likewise amused by his romantacised notions. Despite the fact that he knew he must seem ridiculous, there was no denying the truth of things, and _that_ thought alone made up for a million trite sentiments on it's own.

This was _his_ lover, a bounty of incalcuable value for him and him alone, something much greater than any prize taken through the trade of mere objects or money.

The boy shifted slightly, long limbs stretching as he mumbled something not altogether legible in his waking. Smirking to himself, the brunette slid closer, hands all but itching to touch despite the lateness of the hour. Rich though he was, sometimes a bit of carefully applied spending was well worth the effort, especially when the payoff was limitless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
